Mi decicion es esta
by Pucca-Usako
Summary: Hinata tiene una decicion que tomar... Seguir amando a naruto o darle una oportunidad a alguien mas... es un mal resumen pero bueno lo entenderan al leerlo


**Los personajes de la serie "Naruto" no me pertenecen solo hago este Fic por que me gusta la serie nada mas su autor es MASACHI KISHIMOTO…**

**

* * *

**

**/¿Prueba de amor para Naruto?/**

Era casi de noche en la aldea de konoha, afuera de konoha venían dos ninjas uno tenía el pelo rubio y el ninja que lo acompañaba tenía el pelo rosa eran naruto y sakura regresaban a su aldea pues no pudieron encontrar a sasuke por ningún lado y no pudieron percibir su crakra de el.  
Cuando entraron a su aldea vieron que esta ya casi estaba construida solamente faltaban unas 10 casas y el parque por reconstruir, la pareja de ninjas iban tomados de la mano caminando hacia la dirección del parque cuando pasaron vieron a sus amigos: Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba, sai, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji y konohamaru con su equipo ( jajaja no me acuerdo de los nombres de los compañeros de konohamaru XD)

-Oh Hola chicos!-El rubio grito mientras los saludaba con su mano izquierda- ¿porque están en el parque?

-oh, ¡Naruto-nii-chan! ¿cuando regresaste?

-no hace mucho, pero dime porque están aquí pasa algo malo ?- decía el rubio con tono preocupado.

- mmm...- mirando hacia donde estaban los demás ninjas - pues...

-no, no pasa nada naruto, solamente estábamos charlando sobre los acontecimientos que pasaron- decía un chico que no se le veía la cara por unos lentes y una chamarro color verde.

- Oh, ¿de que cosas?-Dijo el rubio con curiosidad

-De nada que te interese naruto idiota- dijo indiferente y un poco molesto un ninja de vestimenta negra, con unas dos marcas en la cara.

-...kiba- dijo naruto un poco enojado.

-ya dejen de pelear, además se está haciendo de noche será mejor que ya nos vallamos además - mirando a naruto el ninja de los insectos - Hinata tiene que descansar- volteando a ver a su compañera que estaba a un lado de su primo Neji sentada en una roca.

-eh? a... no, no, es nada estoy bien Shino- pronuncio un poco apenada la peliazul- además me duele otro sitio que nunca podra curarse aunque pase mucho tiempo esa herida todavia va a existir- con un tono triste lo dijo la pequeña Hinata y viendo hacia abajo.

Todos sabían de que estaba ablando hinata sobre esa herida, menos naruto ya que es tan despistado, (aquí obvio que sakura sabia a que se refería hinata)

Neji: Hinata-sama tiene que descansar después del golpe que te dio pain es para preocuparse ya que le dio a uno de tus órganos internos y vitales es por eso que debes de descansar-viendo a su prima con preocupación.

TenTen: …Neji

Naruto: uh?... esto…

Kiba: Vámonos- interrumpiendo a naruto apropósito para que no dijera nada- ustedes dos deben de estar cansados por el viaje-dijo sarcásticamente-¿Por qué no se van ya?-con voz desinteresada y al mismo tiempo seca y cortante.

Konohamaru: am… bueno nos vemos después-Giñando les el ojo a Hinata y compañía-adiós naruto-nii-chan… adiós sakura- lo ultimo lo dijo con voz seca e indiferente.

Naruto y Sakura estaban algo extrañados por el comportamiento de sus amigos pero no les dio importancia y se fueron a sus casas.

Ino: bueno también nosotros nos vamos chicos-agarrando el hombro de hinata- hinata- acercándose al oído de la chica- se fuerte ¿ok?

Hinata solo asintió la cabeza con pesadez.

Ino: bueno nos vemos- se parándose de hinata y se marcho con sus compañeros de equipo

Shikamaru: adiós- decía el chico alejándose- no te rindas

Choji solo se despidió con la mano y se fue con Ino y Shikamaru

Tenten: ok ya entendí- guiñando un ojo a la pareja Hyuuga- vámonos lee-agarrando por el cuello de la camisa del chico

Rock lee: pero me quiero quedar otro rato-decía como un niño su mama para que darse más rato despierto en su cuarto o un niño jugando con un amigo

Tenten: Lee- le dio una mirada asesina

Rock lee: está bien - decía el chico resignado por la mirada de su compañera de equipo

Tenten: ok vámonos lee- agarro al chico del cuello de su camisa y se estaban marchando- roca que había en el parque se preparaba para hablar y terminar ese silencio tan incomodo.

Hinata: Muchas gracias… gracias por mantener alejado naruto-kun de mi… aunque no podre evadirlo todo el tiempo o huir de el -una pequeña lagrima sale de su ojo resbalándose hasta sus mejillas.

Kiba: Hinata… olvida a ese tonto de naruto tu sabes mejor que nadie que él nunca… bueno tu sabes

Hinata: ¿Enamorarse de mí…? Ja lose – decía la peliazul muy triste, tratando de no llorar- aunque cambie mi aspecto, me vuelva fuerte yo… nunca seré reconocida por naruto-kun- tratando de que no se le desborden las lagrimas por la tristeza-pero yo…ya debo de cambiar- levantándose de la piedra- … no debo de ver hacia a tras mas, ahora solo veré hacia delante y yo… Hinata Hyuuga olvidare el amor que le tuve a Naruto Uzumaki- poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho- de ahora en adelante voy hacer otra Hinata, la Hinata que conocieron naruto y sakura a muerto… si a muerto, murió porque naruto no le dio importancia a mis sentimientos, murió cuando vía sakura besar a naruto en frente de mi, ella lo beso cuando me vio caminar hacia ellos, sakura sabía muy bien que yo estaba enamorada de él y no le importo –saliendo le lagrimas de sus ojos color perla- yo de ahora en adelante me comportare indiferente con las personas que me han hecho daño – limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro- chicos vámonos - cambiando su expresión de tristeza por una de alegría.

Neji: Hinata…- dijo el genio hyuuga muy preocupado- hmp… si.

Shino:…- asintió el chico de los insectos.

Kiba: Vámonos… Hinata súbete a mi espalda

Hinata: am…esta bien subiendo se la chica hyuuga a la espalda del chico, al subirse se percato que Neji le dio una mirada asesina y de celos al mismo tiempo al chico Inuzuka.

/En la mansión Hyuuga/

- muy bien Inuzuka-san entonces estamos de acuerdo en que tu hijo y mi hija se…- fue interrumpido por su hija menor que había abierto la puerta-¿Qué pasa Hanabi hija?

-Padre, disculpe usted pero mi hermana todavía no a llegado- viendo hacia la puerta de entrada-y estoy un poco preocupada por su salud, ya que el golpe que recibió por parte de Pain le debió de rozar o golpear uno de sus órganos vitales.

-No te preocupes Hanabi hija, ella aunque no se lo diga es muy fuerte, además ya va a llegar -decía el padre de la chica hyuuga- no te preocupes- poniendo una de sus maños en la cabeza de su hija pequeña.

/mientras tanto con Neji, Hinata, kiba, Shino y Sai/

-casi llegamos Hinata- decía kiba que todavía la estaba cargando

-ujum- dijo un poco a dolorida por lo del golpe que le dio Pain. Sai se percato, solo viendo los ojos de Hinata que demostraban dolor.

Delante de todos estaba Neji, se detuvo en señal que estaba ya en la Mansión Hyuuga.

La mansión Hyuuga estaba re-construida un poco dañada de las paredes por la batalla pero estaba como "nueva" por así decirlo

-ya llegamos-caminando hacia kiba que cargaba a Hinata sin dificultades-Ahora kiba baja a mi prima de

tu espalda de inmediato-pronuncio el hyuuga enojado- si no quieres que yo…

-Neji-onii-san tranquilo-sonriendo dulcemente como siempre lo hacia la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

-está bien- dando un gran suspiro para calmarse- déjame ayudarte- Hinata se apoyo en el hombro de su primo para poder caminar.

-Hinata-san…

-Que pasa sai-kun?-volteándolo a ver-no me digas que ya te vas?-dio con una expresión triste-quédate a cenar y ustedes también kiba-kun Shino-kun… a y no voy a recibir un no por respuesta ¿entendido?

-está bien- dijeron al unisonó los tres chicos.

-genial…ahora entremos- caminaron hasta que llegaron a la puerta, recorrieron la puerta y entraron –pasen a la sala-indicando el lugar con su mano izquierda la chica- siéntense chicos.

-en un momento regreso-dijo Neji que salía del cuarto.

-Hinata-san…

-¿Qué sucede sai-kun?

-después de la batalla con Pain, toda konoha fue hecha ruinas, ha pasado casi dos semanas del suceso y konoha casi esta re-construida ¿Cómo es que la mansión hyuuga fue re-construida en tampoco tiempo?

-eso es porque en la rama secundaria hay más personas jóvenes que en la rama principal, mi padre les pidió ayuda para construirla después de la batalla, al igual que algunos de la rama principal pero en el caso de mi hermana menor Hanabi Neji y yo ayudamos solamente un poco ya que nuestro padre nos pedía que entrenáramos, ya que podían venir ninjas de otras aldeas o pandillas a hacer destrozos en la aldea.

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado esta historia bueno elimine la primera por algunas cosas su se dan cuenta es la misma version pero ahora con mejor caligrafia jeje bueno espero sus Reviews bye


End file.
